Wonderwall
by Xap1999
Summary: Shepard's ridiculously busy. Liara's frustrated. Miranda's twiddling her thumbs. What to do? M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This story originated as the sequel to Menage a trois (which you can find in my favorite stories). I wanted to write smut but couldn't help myself including some of Miranda's thoughts about suddenly being away from Cerberus, and her changing attitude towards aliens.(last section of chapter 2) It will feature two women (actually one is a blue alien) doing all kinds of fun things together. Like shopping. You have been warned!

*Liked/disliked it? Please leave a review.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It's true that five days are worth pyjak's crap in the life of an asari. And it is true that she considered herself a patient woman. But all things have their limits and Liara's patience had just about ran it's course as she angrily stomped her foot down.

"Shepard, I want sex!"

* * *

Five days earlier...

With the Normandy finally touching down in the docking bay, Shepard was looking forward to some rest and relaxation. The crew was as ready as anything to disperse on the Citadel and she had plans to see them on their way as any good commander should. She was deep in thoughts when the door chimed, but wasn't surprised to see it open to the familiar form of her lover.

"Hey there, you. What can I do for you?"

The smile on Liara's face was telling enough as she sauntered up to Shepard seductively. "Oh I can come up with a few ideas..." Pressing their lips together the asari let the kiss linger before finally drawing away. "But I'm guessing you'd like to say your farewells to the crew first?"

Drawing Liara closer to her own body, Shepard nodded. "As much as I would love to know what these ideas of yours constitute, you are right. I really should be a good commander. Say, you wanna join me? It's probably the last we'll be seeing them for the rest of the week."

The smile never left Liara's face as she nodded her agreement. "Sounds like a plan. And if that means I get to keep you for myself for a whole week I can wait a few more minutes. Just a few."

And so they went down to docking bay D24 to await for their comrades to exit. Not surprisingly, the hulking form of James Vega was the first to leave the ship. Obviously the big marine was in somewhat of a hurry. And of course Shepard just couldn't let him leave like that.

"James! Where's the fire?"

"Oh hey Lola. Doc. Lets just say I have a busy week ahead of me. Meeting with a couple of compadres, visiting a special somebody, paying a visit to Silver Strip casino... quite frankly, I don't think a week will be enough for everything I have in mind. So, yeah... bye!"

And just like that he was gone, leaving the two lovers looking at each other with confused expressions. Shepard was the first one to speak again. "Ten to one says he comes back broke and without pants. Speaking of which, think you can put a bug on him? I'm really interested in seeing what's going to happen."

This earned her a swat on the arm and a stern glare from Liara. "You're horrible Jane. Let the poor guy have some fun."

"I guess you're right. And it's not like he's gonna be able to keep anything to himself so no need for the bug."

Soon the rest of the team followed. Kaidan left next, saying he wanted to check news of his mother back on Earth. He was followed by Joker and EDI, the former of which looked entirely too happy and the latter just a little confused. Soon, the entire crew left the Normandy... all but one.

"Blue, have you seen Miranda?"

Shaking her head, the asari was obviously a little perplexed. "Not since the night we spent together. You think everything is ok with her?"

"Only one way to find out. C'mon, follow me."

It didn't take long for them to find the other woman in the mess hall, looking deep in thoughts. That was only reinforced when she took no notice of them until they were right next to her and Liara put a hand on her shoulder. The slight jump from Miranda was telling enough.

"I'm sorry Miri, didn't want to startle you."

"Shepard. Liara. Don't worry, I was just... thinking."

That got Jane's attention. "Anything in particular?"

"No, no... it's just that I've had a lot on my plate as of late." When she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around, only to find Liara's blue eyes staring deep into hers.

"You aren't regretting what happened between us, do you?"

The expression of shock on Miranda's face was plain for all to see. "What? Don't be silly Liara!" Turning around and taking the asari's hands in hers, earnestness replaced the shock on her face when she spoke again. "I have many regrets in my life but that night will never be amongst them."

The smile on Liara's face was radiant and left Miranda with butterflies in her stomach. But she didn't have the time to dwell on it. "I'm happy to hear that. So what is it? Anything we can help you with?"

Steeling herself and releasing Liara's warm hands Miranda took a deep breath before speaking again. "Don't worry about it. You two have done enough for me already. I just need some time off. I think I'll stay at my apartment for a while. Relax, rest, unwind... I haven't done something like that since forever. I think it's time I afford myself something like that."

Nodding approvingly Shepard spoke up again. "It's great you're taking some time for yourself. We all should. But you've never told us you have an apartment on the Citadel. Something fancy, no doubt?" The tone of mirth in her words was unmistakable.

"Well, Cerberus takes good care of their people. After I removed all the hidden bugs and cameras it actually became pretty comfy. Two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. Not sure how fancy that is but it's good enough for me."

"Guess we'll just have to visit you sometime and check it out for ourselves." With that, Shepard extended her hand toward the exit. "C'mon Miri. I don't want to be rude but Liara and I, we have some plans..."

"Jane!"

Miranda only extended a placating hand and smiled. "It's alright Liara, Shepard is right. I can't stay here forever and I just heard you've got plans. So the only thing that remains is to thank you once again for your hospitality and hope we get to see each other again soon."

With that, the Australian picked up her meager possessions and sauntered out of the mess hall and from the ship. As soon as she was gone, Liara decided to have a few choice words with Shepard. "Shepard, that was mean. You didn't have to be so blunt."

"What? I love Miri as much as you do, but..." closing in with the asari, the commander drew her into a tight embrace before placing a kiss on her full lips. "I love you more. And I want you all for myself."

Any residual anger quickly evaporated from Liara's face as she let herself be drawn even closer, admitting her defeat with a sigh. "I just can't be angry with you when you talk like that."

"I know you can't. Now, about those ideas you were having..."

But as soon as Shepard started leaning in for a kiss again, they were interrupted by the most unwelcome sound of them all: the buzz of Shepard's omni-tool. The suffering sound coming from two throats was testimony enough to the unwelcomness of it.

"Shepard... you don't have to answer that."

"You know I do. Who knows what it's about. Besides, would you really love me if I'd just turn my back on people in need?"

A small smile adorned Liara face. "I would love you no matter what. That you are the selfless person you are is just icing on the cake."

Stealing a quick kiss from her lover the commander smiled as well. "I love it when you talk dirty." And without any further word she answered the call.

Their fears were immediately reinforced when the image of the asari councilor showed up to let them know that the Council needed their favourite SpecTRe for something important... matter of life or death, or so they would have them believe. The exchange was short and to the point and before long the call ended with the two lovers in decidedly lesser spirits.

"So you're leaving again." The sadness in asari's voice was unmistakable.

"I'm sorry love. Will kicking Sparatus between the legs make you feel better?"

That coaxed a smile from Liara. "It won't, but thank you for the tought." Leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss on Shepard's cheek, she then shooed the commander away. "Now go. You don't want to keep your employers waiting. Besides... we have a whole week to ourselves. I'm sure there will be other opportunities for us."

* * *

Fast forward.

As it turned out, that wasn't quite true. After the Council there was the Alliance and its chores. After the Alliance there were many "friends" of Shepard who needed this or that, Jane even found herself leaving the Citadel for two straight days. Additionally, for a few nights she was an unexpected guest of the Council's hotel arrangements. And then there was that incident that included "public indecency and drunken disturbance" (the official report wouldn't say anything more), a religious hanar, an elcor diplomat and two very traumatized volus bankers which resulted in Shepard being incarcerated for a night, before they found out who she really was and let her go. Poor guy who arrested her spent the next day following her around the Citadel like a puppy appologizing profusely, only succeeding in making her angry. Which resulted in her almost shooting him, which resulted in her almost getting arrested... again. Surprisingly, things turned out alright for everybody involved.

In the end, five days later and Liara was growing soundly tired of it. Shepard's flippant attitude didn't help any.

"And I want the magic button to push and make the Reapers dissapear." To the commander's credit she knew when to stop when she noticed the withering glares sent her way by the angry asari. Deciding to take a more diplomatic approach to the situation she closed in with her bondmate and placed a hand on Liara's cheek, before closing the final distance between them and placing a chaste kiss on the blue lips. As she drew back the sadness in the commander's eyes was palpable.

"Liara... blue... I'm so sorry. I know this week hasn't been exactly what we hoped for. And now this bussiness with Aria... you deserve better. But I'm afraid this time I cannot give it to you."

The words and the defeated tone seemed to deflate Liara instantly. Jane would leave the Citadel in about twenty minutes to "liberate" Omega. Bowing her head, the next words that came out of Liara's mouth were said barely above a whisper. "Do not apologize. It was selfish of me to think only of my needs. I should be more considerate. It's just that we have made love only once since our night with Miranda."

Slowly lifting her head, the two pairs of eyes met again, before Liara continued. "It's been tough and... you're smiling. Why are you smiling Jane? And why does it make me want to run away from you?"

"Aw, come on, it's not that bad. Besides, you may end up liking my idea."

"...what idea?"

The grin appearing on Shepard's lips was by all accounts devilish. "Miranda. She said she would be staying in her appartment for the whole week, right?"

Still confused, the asari nodded. "Right. What does that have to do with anything?"

Rolling her eyes and smiling even wider the commander continued her train of thoughts. "For all the brains you have in that pretty head of yours, you can be really dense sometimes." The resulting pout from Liara only drew Shepard into another quick kiss. After their lips found themselves apart again, the human woman was still smiling. "Visit her. I'm sure she's quite lonely by now. And... so are you."

Watching the realization dawn on Liara's face, followed by the look of shock was enough to elicit a peal of laughter from Shepard. "Oh come now, you could help each other a great deal. And I think Miri would be happy to continue your... education." The wiggling of the commander's eyebrows was another thing that Liara found slightly innapropriate, given the situation.

"Shepard... we agreed it would be a one time thing only. In fact, Miranda herself insisted on it, remember?"

The dramatic sigh escaping from the commander's lips confused Liara even more. "Blue, how do I put this... she has been quite smitten with you. And everybody with any common sense would notice that. Apparently, you're sorely lacking for common sense... not surprising with the state we find ourselves in, but still, take my word for it... Miranda will be very happy to see you again."

Liara eyes rolled upward as she considered Shep's idea. "You are not kidding are you?"

"Quite the opposite, I'm very serious."

"It's just that... Jane, you're the only one I ever wanted. It would feel like cheating." Her cheeks blossoming with an even darker shade of blue she continued. "But you know how much I enjoyed our threesome. And Miranda is... " she bit her lower lip, "very attractive."

Shepard threw her head back and laughed out loud. "Blue! _Please_ don't feel embarrassed. She's engineered to be perfect, _everyone_ on the Normandy stares after her." Shepard took Liara's arm and happily squeezed, her voice full of enthusiasm. "Damn that woman has an amazing set of tits... she's a fucking sex angel!"

Suddenly serious, Shepard flashed her famous smile. "Liara, love... I told you already. What we share is once in a lifetime. I trust you completely and I know you would never do anything to hurt me. Besides..." and Shepard's grin turned lecherous now, "once you're back we'll join minds and share a _very_ detailed report..."

Liara blushed once again but nodded happily. "That sounds fun." The thought of sharing herself with Miranda was extremely exciting and Shepard obviously didn't mind - heck, the woman was encouraging her!

 _Yes!_

It was a pleasant shout from a section of her mind she usually ignored. Asari were very accepting and free in their sexual expression but Liara had always been a bit more reserved. Jane's suggestion of sharing the memory reminded her of the wild games asari maidens enjoyed together. Sex games. She had never been an 'ordinary' maiden and had never participated, but the stories she'd heard in college were very colorful. It occurred to her it was never too late to start. With Shepard's approval and encouragement in the back of her mind Liara pictured herself and Miranda in a passionate embrace. She licked her lips when a particular vivid image danced before her eyes. _I... I would like that. Yes. Goddess this is exciting - if Miranda likes our plan we will make it a very pleasant night._

Shepard noticed the sparkle in Liara's eyes and realized Liara liked the idea. "Good! It will be nice for both of you to spend some time together. You're lonely and I'm willing to bet Miranda is not having a non-stop party as well." Suddenly, her eyes brightened up. "In fact, why not take her out on a date? Miranda's been Cerberus as long as she can recall. I bet her experience with aliens is... limited, to put it mildly. And she was quite happy to learn more about _you_. Why not show her more of asari culture? Your cuisine, your fashion, your entertainment... things like that. That will make a nice day for the two of you."

"Yes... yes, that could work. Zakera Ward has some very nice shops with traditional asari gowns that would complement her physique really nicely. And I could take her to the Armali restaurant afterwards... "

Picking her thought and carrying it onward, Shepard continued. "...and after that, a visit to our favourite sex shop. You two will need something more than just your fingers and tongues if you want to make this night really memorable."

Liara's first impulse was to protest but she stopped herself. She had just decided to go through with their exciting idea and now she was wholly committed. _No holding back. Sex toy - excellent idea._

"That is an... exciting idea Jane. But which shop do you mean, the one run by the salarian on the Presidium, or the one by the human down in the Wards?"

"Well, the one down in the Wards is cheaper, but if we're offering Miri an insight into alien culture, I think the one on the Presidium will be a better choice. Besides, I think she'll like Verek. You just haven't lived until he has tried to sell you a krogan sized vibrator for half price."

Rolling her eyes at the memory Liara let out a sigh of deep suffering. "Don't remind me, the little weasel had me feeling dirty for a whole week."

"I think he liked you."

"That was the crux of the problem, as I remember."

"Be that as it may, he makes for an... exquisite experience. But anyway, I really have to be going now. Lots of goons to shoot and all that. Go find Miranda and have some fun. Both of you."

Turning around and about to leave, Shepard was surprised to find herself grabbed by a hand and spun around, only to come face to face with a pouting asari. "Not even a kiss for goodbye?"

The smile that graced the commander's lips this time was warm and genuine, as she leaned down and pressed their lips together for a kiss that lingered for the better part of a minute. When the need for air finally made them separate from each other the warmth was still obvious in Shepard's eyes as she brushed a finger over Liara's cheek. When she spoke up again, there was a hint of sadness in her voice. "I truly am sorry for what's going on, Li. And I meant what I said. Miranda really liked you, that much was obvious. And you admitted to liking her."

"Yes I do... I like your idea Jane, and already have a few ideas for our day out. And an idea for our night together!" She gave Shepard a big hug. "You trust me - completely. What have I done to deserve such a wonderful bondmate?" Caressing the side of the commander's face she continued. "Thank you Jane."

"I just want to make you happy."

Liara pressed one slender digit to Shepard's lips. "You do. In every way imagineable."

Shepard's response was a beaming smile. Taking Liara's hand and planting a kiss on her open palm, she spoke again. "But I gotta run now. And if Miranda can make you happy, I'm all for it."

As their eyes met again, Liara was once again struck by the love and sincerity shining from Shepard's orbs. How could she resist her? She couldn't.

"We'll make it memorable. I promise."

Her smile growing even brighter, the commander planted another peck on the blue lips before releasing her bondmate and stepping away. "That's my girl. Now go and have yourself a good time!"


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't mean to write about Miranda's changing attitude towards Aliens and her former employer. It just kinda happened and felt right :) reviews are very welcome!

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Liara had chosen a seat next to the balcony to give her a grand view of the Presidium. She took a deep breath of fresh morning air as she studied the sunlight play with the lines of the fountains way below her. Appollo's café was blissfully quiet and she enjoyed a small breakfast while waiting for Miranda.

Jane had called her that morning. She was in transit to Omega and their chat had been very brief, leaving Liara to ponder how to approach their crazy fun idea. First she needed to know if Miranda had plans. She made the call and exactly as Shepard had predicted Miranda was a bit bored and sounded pleased when Liara asked her to meet her at Appollo's.

Dressed in her high necked emerald green and white trimmed asari dress she made a point of arriving early, wanting to think. The more she thought of their plan the better she liked it. Of course it woud be a lot of fun (she bit her lower lip) and it would be good to not think of the war.

 _Wonderful idea. Still hard to believe she suggested..._

Happily humming to herself Liara finished up her fruit. She felt emboldened by Shepard's encouragement. Jane had been so sure. And why not? What they shared was unbreakable, of that she was certain. Not any man or woman, not the Reapers, not even the end of the Galaxy itself would hurt the unique bond that they had forged. Feeling strong and secure she found herself singing softly as she looked over the peaceful Presidium.

 _Beautiful day. I'm going on a date. We'll have a wonderful time. And sex... if she agrees._ Blushing lightly she pictured Miranda Lawson. Extraordinarily intelligent. Extremely sexy. Supremely confident. Their threesome had been very enjoyable but how would she respond to being only with Liara?

She reflected on her relationship with Miranda. They had met in those dark days when Shepard... _She did the unthinkable - she brought Jane back from the dead. Did I ever thank her for that?_

With a shock she realized she had not. Shepard was alive because of Miranda, and she had never even thanked her! _I will get my chance to say thank you today - get her a nice gift as well._ Her mind wandered what to purchase when the woman appeared in sight.

 _Still wearing the Cerberus suit. Why? She left that organization ages ago - time for something new. That's it - we'll go shopping and I'll get her a new dress._

Liara got up and welcomed her with a hug and a small kiss on her cheek. "Glad you're here."

Miranda blinked. She had come prepared to talk about the war, supplies for the Alliance, even weapon research. Liara's welcome told her something else. The warmth in the asari's voice, her pleasant body language were obvious signs that she had other things in mind.

She motioned a waiter for a drink. Seating herself she curiously eyed her friend. _A dress? And a beautiful one at that._ It was rare to see Liara in anything else than practical clothing. She picked up on the peacefulness in her friend's eyes and behaviour and became even more curious to the reason of Liara's invitation. Even better, the asari's relaxed attitude rubbed of on her - she felt herself unwind as she rolled her shoulders. "How are you Liara?"

"Very good, thank you. Taking a break from the war." Her large blue eyes twinkled.

"A break from the war?" The disbelief was clear in her voice. "That's very odd to hear. I've never known you to be the type who takes breaks, _broker_. Some even consider you an obsessive worker." She eyed Liara curiously. "There is something else going on. Why did you call me?"

 _Straight for the target - that's Miranda!_ "You want to order some breakfast? We can talk it over while we eat."

Miranda grinned. "Good distraction. I'm hungry."

While she ate they chatted about everyday things. Life onboard the Normandy, EDI's new unshackled condition, Blasto nr. six. It was an absolute joy chatting with someone as intelligent as herself and Miranda suddenly realized she hadn't felt this relaxed in days. An enjoyable meal, the peaceful surroundings of the presidium, but above all Liara's carefree and pleasant demeanor. Finally her curiosity got the best of her. She laid her hand atop Liara's and and did not let go, her voice warm and friendly. "Liara, I'm quite certain you want to ask me something. Go ahead."

"Well... " She took a shallow breath, "every one needs a break now and then. Jane and I had a fun idea. Would you enjoy spending the day with me - as friends? I would like to show you something of my culture, visit the asari district together. We can do some shopping, perhaps visit a restaurant." She eyed the human with expectation.

Miranda lifted one eyebrow while she stared at the asari. "What do you mean? Don't you want to go out with Shepard? What would she think of this?"

Liara smiled. She squeezed Miranda's hand, "Jane is the one that suggested it! She's had an extremely hectic schedule for the last week and regretted that she couldn't give any time or attention to me. And now she's off to Omega for a while. She realized you might not be busy, perhaps even lonely all by yourself in your apartment. She came up with the idea that we have a nice day together _and_ she suggested we close our day with... erm, erotic pleasures."

The human's mouth fell open. She couldn't speak for a few seconds but intuitively tightened her hold on the asari's hand.

"Shepard suggested _that?_ What did -" Her voice trailed off while her mind went into overdrive.

 _Spending a leisurely day with her... lovely thought._

 _I have been lonely in my apartment. Shopping with the Shadow broker - ha!_

 _Erotic pleasures... sex!_

Liara T'Soni had called her. Her. There was no doubt that she was wanted, that she was cared about and that felt good. She had to admit to herself after leaving Cerberus there had been quite a few moments when she felt lonely. Liara wanted her company, wanted her close, She took a deep breath as she studied the asari. _So glad you're my friend!_ Liara blinked back.

"I 'd like to spend the day you, that's a nice idea." Miranda looked at the tablecloth before looking back up. "And the thought of being intimate with you once more is very exciting. Are... are you sure?"

Liara squeezed her hand assuredly. "Absolutely. We had a wonderfull threesome, I'd love to continue."

Seeing Liara's determination Miranda giggled. "I'd be an absolute fool to turn you down my friend. Let's have a fun day together!"

* * *

The two decided to use the morning for a physical activity, so a while later they found themselves in the Airmax arena fighting off wave after wave of Geth. After finishing off two particular nasty Geth primes they took a short break and then decided to top it off with a team mirror match. With a very high difficulty setting it took them a good twenty minutes of intense fighting.

"We make a good team," Liara panted at her friend.

Miranda wiped the sweat of her brow. "Our biotics complement each other."

Following the combat Liara was keen to show her how battle-sisters relaxed after a battle. A cab brought them to 'Thessia stardust' where Miranda got to experience an enjoyable body scrub with the finest of silver sand, followed by a 2 minute cold shower. To top it off, an exquisite asari massage left the pair refreshed and revitalized.

Now that they were in the asari section of Zakera ward Liara pointed out several cultural traits of her race. Miranda listened intently as she tried to take it all in. Walking the wide boulevard Liara discovered a Lilam stand.

"Lilam is a tasty fruit very rich in eezo. It originated in the southern hemisphere of Thessia and now is found on virtually every asari controlled planet. Let's get some, it will quickly replenish our biotic energy." Miranda curiously tried the fruit and found it to be very neutral in taste, leaning towards the sweet spectrum. They found a table and chairs under an impressive alien tree and enjoyed their fruit and various other asari snacks while chatting about about the arena and the stardust sauna, extremely content with their morning's activities.

Taking their sweet time the couple explored the market, ending up in front of an art exhibit. "This I definitely want to see," Miranda commented before the couple entered. Liara was definitely not an art expert and the two enjoyed a very educational hour on the subject, with especially Miranda asking many questions to one of the artists present.

As they left the market Liara spotted the sex shop Shepard had mentioned. When she motioned for them to enter Miranda gasped and put up a _very_ insincere protest which they both laughed at. Once inside they found themselves intrigued by a strapless "magical cock" that promised to transmit all sensations to the wearer. The price of the toy turned out to be similar to the price of a small spaceship, the duo laughed and continued searching. They agreed on a large double-ended white dildo, Miranda blushing lightly while Liara resolutely paid for the item.

 _She's so at ease!_

Miranda looked at her friend. Even with the Reapers hanging over their heads, with the end of the universe in sight Liara managed to be at peace. She was able to relax and spend the day with a friend, to 'take a break from the war'. Miranda ginned painfully.

 _So unlike me. Can I even relax, can I loosen up?_

She knew she was perceived as a cold uncaring person. 'The ice queen', focused, driven, always at work.

 _Must be my upbringing. And Cerberus. Guess you can take me out of Cerberus, but it's going to take more to get the Cerberus out of me._

She studied Liara once more. The young asari was obviously having a great time, laughing and chatting with the shopkeeper while she took their bag from the counter.

 _I could learn a lot from Liara, or asari in general. I would like to._

Miranda imagined herself as uninhibited and infectiously carefree as Liara. It was an enticing image - could it ever be reality? Her soul yearned for that change and she wholeheartedly embraced the idea.

 _A fun and happy Miranda? Why not? Let's start today!_

When they exited the shop she enthusiastically took Liara's hand. The asari smiled at her and Miranda's voice was a grateful whisper, "I'm so glad to be with you!"

"Likewise!" Liara fondly caressed the human's hand, "say Miri, I've only ever seen you in a Cerberus outfit. How about we go look for a nice dress?"

* * *

"It's absolutely gorgeous. And it's a perfect fit!" The asari appreciated the scene as Miranda stared in the mirror. A deep warm burgundy, the classic asari dress had linear accents of faded yellow on the sleeves and the shoulder area. Stepping to Miranda's left Liara brushed the small of her back before resting her hand atop Miri's shoulder. "The color works well, it accentuates your skin tone."

It did more than just that and Liara had to admit she enjoyed the sight. If Miranda had looked good in the Cerberus suit, she looked stunning in the red dress. She was tall but there was nothing willowy about her. The woman's body had more dangerous curves than should be legal on one of her race and Liara caught herself staring. The large breasts, Miranda's gorgeous alabaster skin enticed the sensual nature of her asari soul, while the lushness of her lips made her want to touch... in the most erotic way. Everything about her invited the senses.

 _She's right. It is._ Miranda slowly turned and inspected the mirror once more. _Is that me? Very special, beautiful dress!_

Liara stared at her expectantly. "I really like it," Miranda admitted, "But... does it make my butt look big?"

"Well," Liara fumbled for the right words, "how shall I put it... your derrière will stand out in any garment." While Miranda processed that comment the asari smiled and blurted out, "and that's a good thing!" To emphasize her point she pinched Miranda's butt and snickered when the woman squealed. "Don't worry you've got a wonderful ass."

Miranda's shock turned into silly laughter. She playfully swatted Liara's hand away and straightened her dress. Planting both hands on her hips she confidently admired herself in the mirror, obviously pleased with her reflection. "I like it."

Liara pointed at the burgundy dress. "This is my gift to you."

"A gift? What for?"

Liara faced the women and took both her hands. Her voice dropped to a serene whisper. "Miranda Lawson. I know how hard you worked to bring her back to life. And I do not care that you did it in the employ of Cerberus. You did the unthinkable, you cheated death." Liara shivered and she was unsure whether it was from the unpleasant memories or from happiness. "Thank you for saving her. I owe you a debt I can _never_ repay."

Miranda swallowed as she acknowledged the profound grattitude in her friend. She reached out and the asari gladly responded - the pair met in a warm embrace. Liara squeezed her lightly, putting all her thankfulness in the pleasant gesture.

As they separated Miranda gently touched Liara's cheek. "It was my pleasure. You're very welcome. And you don't owe me - I'm delighted to see you and Jane so happy together." Focusing on the here and now she stated, "Now let's find one for you."

Together they judged the colours of the dresses. Miranda laid her eyes on a very light lavender dress with curved white stripes along the sides. She held it up next to Liara. "The stripes will emphasize your figure and the colour is a no-brainer!"

Liara smiled. "Thank you. I'll go try it on." She took Miranda's hand. "Come, you can zip me up."

"But... "

"Don't be silly. You've seen me undressed before and I need someone to zip me up."

Slightly embarrassed by her hesitation she followed the young asari. _She enjoys me being in the dressing room - close to her._ The thought warmed her like the summer sun. Liara wanted her close.

She leaned against the door and intently watched as Liara put on the dress. The view the asari offered was breathtaking. Her spectacular hips filled the lower part of the dress and Miranda held her breath as she admired the large blue breasts. She felt like a voyeur and her cheeks colored red... _Damn she looks good... and to think we're going to..._

The anticipation send an excited shiver shiver straight through her pelvis and she felt a sticky wet surge. _Damn - I'm getting wet watching her!_

Her mind wandered to the toy they'd just purchased...

 _I hear you moan as I thrust forward, filling us both with the double ended cock. My inner muscles stretch and I gasp from the scorching sensation. I can't stop looking at you - your magnificent breasts proudly point up and sway lightly while your hips buck in my rhythm. Full of need and hunger I push forward again - and again. Oh! My pussy clenches around the large cock, so beautifully deep inside, completely filing me. I watch your face, your soft features lit with longing and pleasure. Through half lidded eyes you fondly stare at me while we fuck, your breathing uneven and ragged._

 _"Miri..."_

 _Your voice, soft and sensual, sweet like sugar on strawberries. Hearing my name roll of your lips awakens something deep inside of me. With a primal cry I push even deeper - and gasp when our wet centers touch. Seductively smiling you grab my leg and twist your center against mine... Damn that feels good! My clit throbs with the warm friction and I cry out your name. I angle my hips, rub my wet cunt against your velvet azure and we moan in unison as we grind together. You're in charge now, fucking me with deep long strokes and I can feel the scorching heat of your hips against mine. I never imagined something this beautiful. Making love with you is a delight. I want -_

"Miran- _da_!"

"Oh yes, ermm, what did I miss?"

She found Liara staring at her, suspicion and amusement twinkling in the blue sapphires. "Thinking of something Miss Lawson?" She turned and stood up straight. "Zipper please."

"Oh of course." Miranda grinned.

"So, what do you think?" The asari slowly walked away from her, hips swaying seductively. When Liara turned, she sensually leaned into her hip and placed her hand on it. Her inviting eyes locked onto Miranda's.

Miranda swallowed. Her heart beat in her chest. Liara mesmerized her, she could not deny it any longer. She felt her nipples harden, her breasts ached against the fabric of her new dress. She stared as the stunning goddess sauntered back up to her. "You are beautiful, ehm - I mean it's a beautiful dress and..." With a frustrated growl she threw her hands up in the air. "Dammit Liara! You've got me fumbling and bumbling like a smitten college girl!"

The asari grinned. She stood mere inches away and intimately wrapped her hands around the human's waist. Her big blue eyes blinked affectionately. "Shepard did say you were quite... taken with me."

Miranda sucked in her breath. Shepard _did_ notice! "Jane's a good judge of character. And she knows me well by now. Yes, I think you are extremely beautiful. Yes, I admire your sweet character and intelligence. Yes, I am... attracted to you." She cringed at that final confession. Would Liara be mad? Would she turn her away? Was their date over? She held her breath as she studied the asari.

Liara smiled. She tenderly rubbed Miranda's waist.

"Thank you. I am very fond of you as well - don't forget that it was Jane and I who invited you into our bedroom." She gently pulled the human even closer and kissed the the inviting soft lips. Surprised for a second, Miranda gasped lightly but she happily responded and they met in a warm embrace.

Dizzy with pleasure Miranda didn't want the kiss to end. The feeling of the asari's body, the gentle blue lips, Liara's pleasant seductive smell - she shivered in delight as she tried to take it all in.

Finally Liara took a step back, an excited sparkle in her eyes. She did not let go off Miranda's waist. "Good. Yes. Shall we... shall we head to the restaurant?" They shared one more hug before leaving the changing rooms. The store needed only five minutes to press and clean their purchases and they left wearing their new dresses.

* * *

When they walked into the restaurant Miranda noticed it was quite crowded. And this certainly wasn't an all human restaurant as she was used to while with Cerberus. A lot of salarians, a large table in the corner filled with quite noisy krogan, she even spotted two jellyfish. _Dammit does it have to be a place filled with smelly-_

"Is something wrong?" Liara asked, noticing the sour look on her face.

Miranda paused and took a good look at the blue alien by her side. Then she scanned the restaurant once more. _What is it with me? Why do I always look down on them? It's so unfair to all of them!_

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back." She turned and hurried to the restroom, leaving a puzzled Liara in the middle of the restaurant. The krogan threw a fish at a table with salarians.

With a grim face she closed the door behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut out of frustration with her reactions in the restaurant. _That superiority complex is not mine._ Why did she feel the need to look down on salarians, krogan? She moved to the sink and splashed her face with water. In the mirror she studied her own reflection. The harsh eyes, the judgemental look.

 _That's not me._

The thought shocked her. She gasped and held on to the sink for support. When she raised her eyes to the mirror once more, she saw the questions reflected.

 _Cerberus has been my life. They encouraged me to... dislike - even hate aliens. Damn that's not me. That's not me._

Her reflection stared back at her, eyes revealing a powerful inner fire.

Time slowed to a crawl. And stopped.

The eyes in the mirror stared right into her soul.

 _I am Miranda Lawson._

 _I am me, I am not Cerberus._

She exhaled, and again, twice. Then surrendered to exhillirating freedom.

 _I am free. I am me. I can do whatever I want._

She stretched all the muscles in her body.

 _Damn that feels good!_

The eyes in the mirror twinkled back at her.

 _I will like whoever I want. I will be with whoever I choose._

She nodded in affirmation and determination. Closed her eyes for a full minute while freedom tingled throughout her system.

Brimming with joy and energy she burst into the restaurant. Her big strides took her right by the table of krogan and she kissed one of the brutes on top of his head. He jumped up and stared at her. She laughed and walked off, patting the head of a salarian while giving him a big wink. The guy's mouth dropped.

Liara watched all this and tried to speak as Miranda sat down. "Did you just kiss a krogan... ?"

After her epiphany in the restroom she was completely elated. She laughed and gently took the asari's hand, enthusiasically rubbing the pebbled skin. "No I have not lost my mind - as a matter of fact I probably gained it!"

"There's a entire table of krogan staring at us. And the salarians too." Liara warned as she eyed the other patrons, the tension mounting in her voice, "Now they're getting up - they're coming this way."

Miranda couldn't stop smiling. She stared at the gorgeous blue creature - _my friend!_ \- and pulled her closer, their faces mere inches apart. "Let's show them I'm not available." Crossing the distance she tasted the soft blue lips, a sweet taste with a hint of cinnamon. She deepened the kiss and felt Liara's warmth as she pulled the alien even closer. _Damn she tastes good!_

When they finally separated the krogan was still staring at them, looking a tad disappointed. "Don't bother me again human!" The big guy turned back to his friends with an angry expression.

Liara held onto Miranda and laughed. "Goddess what were you thinking?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello there, for this chapter I gave it a go with the present tense. New experience - any and all feedback is welcome._

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Chatting and laughing together the duo heads up a long curved ramp in the general direction of the embassies, making a left at the top. Without a care in the world they slowly saunter down the main boulevard of the Presidium, enjoying the warm evening air. "It's quite hot tonight," Liara comments, "does the Citadel actually have a winter and summer setting?"

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't," Miri grins, "but tonight _is_ quite warm. Most likely a keeper stuck in a cooling vent."

They burst out laughing which causes two turian C-sec officers to study them with curious interest. Miranda pulls her friend close against herself. "They're thinking what's that magnificent asari doing with that human?"

"Oh no," Liara smirks while she enjoys the heat radiating of the human, "they're wondering how an asari could ever pick up such a stunning woman."

Turning to each other, "thank you!" comes out simultaneously and they gleefully laugh, uncaring about the officers staring at them. Arms appreciatevely wrapped around the other they continue their walk soon finding themselves facing the fountains at the krogan statue.

Liara takes a deep breath. The warm evening air mixes with her friend's perfume and it's exhillirating. She slowly exhales and turns to Miranda. In the soft evening light the woman's hair shines like dark gold and her curves move in stunning splendour. She wants this beauty, she wants her warmth and she wants her flesh - why has she waited this long? In one swift motion she lays her arms around Miri's waist and pulls her close. "So..." she whispers, "shall we go to your apartment? You've got a gorgeous dress but I'd love to take it off."

With a confident look on her face Miri takes the asari's hands and gently kisses one. "Yes. I meant what I said earlier. Every single word. It's an honor and nearly unbelievable that you and Shepard are placing so much faith and trust in me. I feel flattered and very... " she studies Liara's eyes, "...excited."

"Okay," The asari blinks, "I was surprised when Shepard suggested this, but she made it impossible to refuse. _You_ were impossible to refuse." Her hands fondly rub Miranda's waist, the curves of her hips.

Miranda slowly leans forward, her intentions crystal clear. "I'm grateful to both of you..." Her lips find the asari's and they kiss carefully, a small tender kiss that stretches and develops into a warm longing one.

Liara passionately pulls her friend against herself and treasures the warm body, the feeling of Miranda's large breasts pressed against her own. She lingers joyfully in their second kiss, gently trying and testing the other with small swipes of her tongue. _Goddess... we better get to her place._

"Taxi." She whispers into the other's mouth.

Miranda nods and smiles while gazing deep into the magnificent blue diamonds. "You got it Blue. Oh wait, is it okay if I call you that?"

Liara laughs out loud, her voice singing over the water of the lake. "Oh why not, _everyone_ seems to enjoy calling me that!"

* * *

Miranda's apartment is small, effectively furnished and oozes warmth with brown and reds as the main colours. A soft brown couch accompanied by a few small tables faces a vid-screen while the far wall is nearly hidden by two huge colorful paintings. Inside the apartment it's even warmer with a cloud of hot steam pouring through the open door on the left. Miranda checks on the hot tub while Liara studies the paintings.

"Tub will need a few more minutes to fill up. Care for a drink?"

"Some Elassa rum if you have, a small cup please. And tell me what these paintings are?"

Miranda dims the lights a fraction when she brings the drinks and happily wraps an arm around Liara's waist. She trembles lightly when their hips intimately brush against each other. Somehow she manages to stay focused on her words. "I'd like to propose a toast. To the end of this war, and a happy ending for all involved."

Carefully tasting the rum, Liara's tone is confident. "It's going to work. With all the factions fighting on our side, there won't be a black hole big enough to dump all the Reaper shells into, once we're done with them."

Drinking silently the duo studies the paintings until Miranda notes, "I made both of these - inspired by science. The first one is a proton and a neutron circling each other. I'm sure you recognize the second one, it's my version of the Horsehead Nebulae."

While Miranda explains Liara inhales deeply, savoring the the flowery, salty smell of the gorgeous black hair. Reveling in the closeness of the woman, she feels her arousal building and pulls her even tighter against herself, her fingers playing with the seductive hair. Her voice betrays her desire. "It's been a wonderful day. I'm ready for a wonderful night."

Struck by the erotic, enticing light in Liara's eyes Miranda stammers, "Oh yes, I... I want..."

Liara smiles when she notes Miranda's hesitation. She gently tugs on the dark hair to bring Miranda's face within inches of her own, "Kiss me."

The two meet in a longing, hungry kiss, that is cut short when Liara turns around. Her sultry voice drips with sexual need. "My dress. Take it of."

Feeling nervous is a _horrible_ sensation for Miss Lawson. Confident, strong, she prides herself on being in control in every situation. Blushing lightly she has to confess to herself she's very happy to let Liara take the lead.

"That would be my pleasure." She slowly pulls down the zipper on the high neck. "Allow me Blue." With great care she peels down the dress, revealing the blue shoulders. Miranda shivers as her fingers brush against the lightly pebbled skin. "That is so - " She's not able to finish her sentence, Liara turns and eagerly kisses her, searching and finding the human's tongue.

 _Damn she's going fast!_

Finally breaking from their kiss, the human's eyes wander down. "White lace? Lovely bra - that color looks gorgeous with your skintone."

"Thank you - but wouldn't you like to remove it?" Again the asari's eagerness shines through, once more Miri is happy to let Liara take control.

"Absolutely!" Unhooking the bra in one fluid motion, she trails a few fingers over Liara breasts. "You're beautiful," she states while leaning forward, "and impatient..." She pulls the dress down over Liara's hips and nudges her friend to the couch. Laying herself next to the asari their lips meet in a frantic kiss while Miri's hand starts exploring the lower ridges of Liara's crest.

"So you did pay attention!" The asari laughs as the human finds a particularly sensitive spot.

"Of course I did!" Miranda's heart skips at least two beats - completely frozen by the striking scene before her; Panting with arousal, Liara leans back on her arms, gorgeous firm breasts rising and falling with her heavy breathing. The white lacy panties create a splendid contrast with the deep blue hips and Miranda realizes she can almost see through them.

 _Fuck! She is stunning!_

"Damn Liara, you are a piece of art!" Miranda growls and intensifies her efforts; She massages Liara's crest while her mouth slides down to find a deep blue erect nipple. She lovingly rolls the bud inbetween her lips as her fingers add more pressure on the asari's crest.

"Oh!" Liara moans, grateful for the overwhelming sensations. Her legs jerk up when she feels Miri's hand slide into her panties and caress the wet, already swollen folds of her sex. Her azure throbs in passionate response to the warm touch. "Miranda!"

Shepard's denied her for _too long_. The asari was pursuing her bondmate even before they got to the Citadel but fate played cruel tricks on the couple. Frustration set in when their erotic plans were thwarted _again and again_ by the events of the past week. Spending the day with Miranda has been a absolute delight. The wild thought of uninhibited sex with her gorgeous friend, the anticipation of intimately sharing herself has been building _all_ day. When she feels Miranda finally touching her azure, her heart hammers in her chest and a longing pressure builds at the back of her crest. It is nearly too much.

"Please..." Hissing with impatience she guides Miranda's hand and suggestively presses it against her wet cunt, "I need you." To drive home her point, she scandalously pulls her knees up, completely opening herself to the human.

It is too tempting an invitation to resist. Miranda carefully slides two fingers in, delighting in the tight, clinging wetness of Liara's sex. She's instantly rewarded with an encouraging groan when the asari bucks her hips. Miranda doesn't care that she's still dressed, she doesn't care about the wet panties clinging to her hand, all she cares about is pleasing her friend. She flicks her wrist, settles in a pleasant rhythm as she watches the squirming asari. "Is that satisfactory... _Doctor T'Soni?"_

With ragged breaths the asari nodds. Everytime she tries to speak she feels Miranda's fingers caress the inside of her soaked heat and she moans in appreciation. It takes her more than a minute before she can answer. "You're... you're doing well, Miss Lawson." She tugs on the fabric of Miri's dress, "Take this of!"

"Let me please you first," Miranda states. "And believe me..." She pauses to sit up straight and open-mouthedly stares. The lacy white underwear completely fails to hide her slick fingers buried halfway in Liara's glistening sex. The scorching image burns her brain. "Believe me I'm having a great time."

"Yes..." The asari hisses, shivering when she notices the intense scrutiny. Overjoyed to see the admiration in Miranda's eyes she hungrily pushes her hips up. "Could you... ?"

A playful, husky tone warms Miri's voice. "Doctor T'soni! Did you just ask me to fuck you?" Wickedly licking her lips, she rapidly thrusts in and out of Liara's pussy while her mouth returns to an inviting blue nipple. Caressing the hot flesh of a deep blue breast with her tongue, she gasps when more sticky wetness covers her fingers. _Damn she's ready!_

Miranda's explicit words draw high pitched whimpers from the asari and a red-hot mist clouds her mind. "Mghh! Miri... " Twitching, squirming on the couch she sinks her nails in the woman's shoulder who relentlessly drives her towards her climax. She cares not that she appears needy, she pulls her panties aside and cries in pleasure when Miranda fills her again. "Yes!"

Miranda adjusts her angle and pumps deeply into the alien's throbbing sex, treasuring the moans and groans escaping her friend. Her mind buzzes with pleasure, what has she done to deserve this? Fucking Liara is an absolute delight and she takes several moments to look down past the large boobs, the taut stomach, to take in Liara's wide open cunt.

"Damn!" The slick folds flare open around her fingers, she slips a third one in, stares when they disappear into the asari's velvety heat. The rich sounds of sex fill the room. Her tongue creates wet trails on Liara's tit and with her free hand she continually massages the other, cupping the delicious curves, pushing the hot flesh into her mouth. Nipping the asari's swollen nipple she feels a surge of pride when she hears the asari beg.

"Miri please..." Liara arches forward, offering more of her boobs to the loving mouth. She glows with a scorching passion, Miranda fucks her in an intoxicating rhythm and she's quickly approaching the orgasm she so desperately needs.

"Goodness Blue, and I haven't even undressed!"

Liara cannot answer.

Clawing at the couch she bucks on Miranda's hand, her tense body quivering with need. Her soft blue eyes dazed with lust as she treasures the lovely fullness inside her azure.

"Fuck! You - you're making me come!"

"I'd love that." Burying her fingers deep inside the asari's cunt she watches with delight as Liara freezes, her back arched against the couch.

"Oh!" The tension snaps, she trembles uncontrollably, whimpers against Miranda's chest, her entire body pulsing with the force of her release.

Miranda holds her friend and treasures the frantic noises. _Damn! She is..._ She places her palm flat on the asari's lower belly to enjoy the twitching muscles, delighting in the sound and feel of the asari's bliss.

"Godd... ddess!"

Trembling with aftershock she collapses bonelessly, roughly pulling the human's hair. Breathing heavily, she gratefully kisses her friend before trying to speak.

"That was... Miri... I needed that."

"Yeah that was obvious!"

The asari grins and retaliates, pinching Miri's boob through the soft fabric of the burgundy dress. "Ow, I'm teasing ya Blue!"

Liara laughs out loud and playfully kicks her long legs up. "I'm sure it was obvious... and I enjoy sharing it with you." She means it. She refuses to be shy around her friend, and it feels lovely to be relaxed and open with her.

Liara slowly stands and pulls Miri with her. The blue alien pulls her panties down before she eyes the woman's dress. Reaching around for a zipper she pulls Miranda against her inviting warm body, her voice a seductive whisper. "So you like teasing. I'm sure we can work that in..."

Laughing together Miranda helps pull her own dress down, "Oh gosh, I'm going to get it... "

"Yes you will!"

Miranda moves to unhook her bra but Liara stops her. "Allow me."

Undressing her friend is an exquisite experience. Liara touches Miranda's milky white tits in their black lacy prison, appreciating the large curves while she slowly nudges the bra down. The lace finally reveals an areola and Liara's rips her bra off.

"You are so beautiful!"

Miranda laughs and her breasts sway seductively.

Liara cups the gorgeous orbs and fondles them, feeling light in the head when she squeezes Miranda's hot flesh. They are even larger then she remembers. Firm yet soft to the touch, a beautiful creamy white crowned by warm pink nipples. She loves the way they feel in her hands, heavy and full with sexual promises. She rolls them upward, watching as the supple curves roll within her hands.

Dropping down she removes the black panties. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the small, neat strip of coarse hair above Miranda's slit. The temptation is too much, she brushes against the pubic hairs while kissing Miranda's hipbone. "We're going to have so much fun together... ready for the tub?"

* * *

Entering the warm room Liara discovers a large hot tub carved out of emerald green marble. It rests inside an elevated wooden platform, in turn surrounded by tiled walls decorated with light green artwork. Miranda must have put scented soap in the tub, a lovely rosy smell fills the air; the room breathes warmth and comfort. A bit of steam escapes the water as Liara carefully puts her foot in.

"Oh, hot indeed, lovely!" She slowly steps into the smoking water and notices there are two seats carved in the tub. Miranda places a few large towels on the platform and tries to get in, but obviously asari are better at handling extreme temparatures as the water almost burns her. She manages to get both legs in but is unable to sit down.

Liara doesn't mind at all. Seating herself, she enjoys her Armali rum as her eyes feast on the very naked woman. The ravenhaired beauty notices and smiles. She knows very well her body is built to be perfect. Confidently she plants one hand on her hip and leans into it, throwing her hair back with an experienced swoosh. Liara's eyes go wide in appreciation as Miranda proudly shows her very naked body.

 _Oh my... those hips... and she's mine for the night... S_ he runs a hand up and down the calf muscles, enjoying the wet, silky human skin. When Miranda finally enters the water, she steps right into Liara's welcoming arms. "Your body _is_ perfect... " the asari whispers, her voice trembling with desire.

"I'll take your word for it. You've been staring at me for five minutes."

"I have," admits a smiling Liara, "And now I want to feel you..." She turns Miranda around and sits the woman in front of her, planting kisses on the back of her neck.

Miranda laughs lazily and shifts back until she feels her butt touch Liara's inner thighs, then carefully leans backwards in the smoking hot water until she rests comfortably against the asari's naked body. "Won't I hurt you?"

"Oh no. The water helps and I am stronger than I look." Liara starts a gentle massage of the soft shoulders, feeling the woman's mucles, tracing the line of her spine, once again struck by the similarities between humans and asari. "We are so similar, some even think the Protheans engineered both our races."

Enjoying the relaxing touch on her muscles Miranda breathes, "the conclusion is almost inevitable." She sighs as Liara lightly rubs her ears, then continues to her hair. "Two species so similar, developing light years apart cannot be a coincidence."

Liara realizes she has awakened the scientist in Miranda and is quiet for a minute as she marvels at Miri's black hair, "Your hair smells lovely!"

"You don't have hair..." muses Miranda, "which makes sense for a sea creature."

"And you have lots!" The asari laughs, running her fingers slowly through the long strands, amazed at the extremely fine texture, "and it's such a special color..." Miranda turns her head and they meet for a gentle kiss. Rubbing the pale ivory shoulders Liara pants when their lips part. "So glad you're here!" Her fingers seductively brush the underside of the large breasts, "I have a whole new human to explore..."

A half stifled moan escapes Miranda and she's shocked by the need in it. How long has it been? How long has it been since she's been loved? Too long. She moans with urgent desire, feels her nipples hardening, her voice filled with desire and anticipation. "I want you to touch me." She takes the asari's hands and plants them on her boobs.

Liara's inhales through her teeth while she massages the soft curves. When she increases the pressure and pushes them up she finds herself hypnotized by the wet pink nipples just above the water level. She gently flicks them and is delighted to see them stiffen even more in response. Her voice is hoarse with admiration, "You have a gorgeous body... "

"Oh..." a soft moan escapes the human and she stirs once more, sending slow ripples through the water. Eyes closed, she senses a hand travel across her lower abdomen and intimately play with her pubic hair.

"Why do you have hair right there?" Liara queries as she pulls on a few of them, before sliding her hand down to find the aroused folds of Miri's sex.

Miranda harshly sucks in her breath when she feels the nimble fingers. "To seduce curious aliens."

"Really? I better take a sample then." She tugs on the tiny hairs while her other hand runs upwards through Miranda's slit, and flawlessly places her index finger on her clitoris, excitedly rubbing the tiny nub.

"Damn..." Miranda pants, impatiently opening her legs to encourage her friend. She feels Liara's touch on her steaming pussy and she shivers, delirious with joy . She wants to do something extra to entice the asari, but what? _She loves my tits, she'll like this..._ Moaning lightly she pushes up her boobs above the waterlevel and scandalously rubs her erect, wet nipples.

Liara gasps in happy surprise. "Allright Miss Lawson extra points for the show!" Unable to look away from Miranda playing with her large, wet tits, Liara slips two fingers into the woman's swollen pussy and hears her moan in delight.

"Mmghh... " Miranda treasures the full sensation, her breathing increases when she feels Liara's fingers move and twist inside herself; her muscles clench around the welcome pressure. She wickedly rubs her nipples, panting when they become even harder, rising with each pulse of her heaving breasts. She wants to be fucked.

Her voice betrays her anticipation, "Liara... "

The asari grins. "Gladly!" She nudges Miri to relax but takes delight in making that impossible; She pumps her fingers in and out of the trembling woman, shivering as she feels the silken inside of her pussy.

Miranda whimpers. With her eyes closed all her other senses are enhanced - pulses of want shoot through her hips as she cherishes the wonderful stretched feeling inside her cunt. Her nipples burn with sensation as she furiously pinches them. "Damn!" She shivers in the hot water, her hips buck against Liara's hand. "Faster please..."

"Of course Miss lawson."

The hot water and all the foreplay have made Miranda willing and open. The liquid velvet of her sex grips at Liara's fingers, the asari smiles and pulls free. Only to fill her again, again. Liara groans in delight as she fucks her friend, cherishing the decadent whimpers. Water splashes loudly around her hand.

For a good minute they move in perfect harmony. "Damn! Not... gonna last like this."

"Oh yes you will," the maiden whispers with a devilish grin, "wait Miss Lawson!" Liara leans in and kisses the milky white tits while she slows the movement of her hand to a torturous slow pace. "I'm taking my time with you."

Miri finds herself biotically lifted out of the tub and lowered onto the towels on the ledge. Desperate to continue she spreads her legs - but the asari just stares.

"Didn't you look at me earlier?" she complains urgently, "Touch me, _broker!_ " She places her hands on her inner thighs, thumbs dangerously close to her outer lips.

"Goddess." Liara breathes, admiring the dripping wet woman. Miranda's spread wide open in front of her, her soaked body rises and falls with her excited panting. Her breasts shine in the wet light, her alabaster skin begs for attention, the lips of her swollen pussy open and inviting.

Miranda's mind is a raging sexual inferno - she has _no_ choice but to touch herself. With trembling hands she eagerly runs two fingers up and down through her wide open slit, sending more shocks through her burdened system.

"Liara!" A desperate whimper escapes her while her eyes widen. "I need you!" To encourage her friend she angles her wet sex towards the asari, ensuring that Liara sees it all.

 _Goddess! What will she do if..._ A devilish smile on her lips, Liara leans back. "Well you know I like a good show..."

"Oh shit..." Miranda curses but she cannot deny that Liara's intense stare excites her even more. Her sweat-damp flesh tingles with desire, need. The temptation is too strong - she brushes against her swollen clitoris and feels more wetness spill from her pussy. Her tense body trembles when she slips two fingers inside.

"Fuck! Oh... stop teasing... _do_ _something!_ "

Liara does nothing. She doesn't even breathe. To see Miranda like that is... she licks her lips dry, intently watching the stunning woman right in front of her eyes. She can see the wet, flushed lips of Miranda's cunt open wide while she fingers herself.

 _Oh. my. sweet. Goddess._

Miranda doesn't care. Urgent need surges through her.

"Damn..." She roughly drives two fingers into her throbbing heat, her cheeks flushed red when she notices the asari's lustful stare. But she doesn't mind. To her own shock, she really doesn't mind. There is something superbly decadent about being watched and lust sizzles in her voice, "Dammit! I'll give you something to watch!"

Adding a third finger she shamelessly fucks herself, pumping deep inside her soaked cunt. "Oh! Oh shit!" Her entire body trembles with lust, her large boobs sway with a seductive rocking motion.

"Please..." Gyrating and trembling on the bed, her eyes beg the asari. "Please..."

Her voice turns into a content moan when Liara pushes her hand away to replace it with her own fingers. "Yesss..." Aching for release, Miri gasps when she feels the nimble fingers against her front wall. "Liara... don't you _dare_ stop now!"

The sounds of hot, wet sex fill the room. Miranda throws her right leg over a deep blue shoulder and nudges forward while Liara passionately fucks her. "My pussy! Fuck my pussy! I'm so close!"

Liara smiles. She leans forward and licks the clitoris on display, again, and again before taking it into her mouth and letting it drag over her lips, just long enough to make the woman gasp. She wickedly twists her fingers deep inside Miranda's sex when she makes eye contact, moisture glistening on her blue lips. "Let me see you come."

Visibly shaking, Miranda's pushes up her hips, eager for Liara's touch. "Oh!" A strangled cry escapes her and she arches her back as her orgasm hits - all her senses burn in a wicked flash of light. Her body pulses wildly, bucking, trembling in delight.

The blue lips have latched on to her clit, sucking harshly and sending even more shocks through her strained system. Her touch, her strength, her amazing warmth, her entire body on fire. "Ummm... " Incoherent noises come inbetween the ragged panting, hips bucking against the willing mouth.

"...don't stop... more!" Miranda shivers, her pussy tightening around Liara's fingers. A huge new flood of ecstasy rises and she happily surrenders. "Fuck! ... fucking coming!"

 _Goddess!_ Liara gasps, delighting in the pleasure she's able to give. More juices cover her fingers and she groans with joy, fucking Miranda with deep, long thrusts. Unchecked lust beats at her brain - she needs a taste! - it takes a long time but when Miri's movements slow down the asari removes her fingers and scandalously licks the soaked cunt, lapping up the hot release.

Miranda pants and slumps against the tiled wall, her skin shining in the light. Aftershocks pulse through her, her long legs wide open as she treasures Liara's tongue deep inside her slit. Eyes clouded in a dreamy haze she gratefully smiles and touches the asari's shoulder. "You... you have no idea... "

Finally she lets herself slide back into the tub where she pursues Liara's lips for a deep, satisfied kiss. "That was fantastic, can't believe you made me come twice!" She playfully raises a finger to the blue alien, "Just know I'm going to make you pay for leaving me hanging like that!" Her voice drops two octaves, "that toy we bought is going to see some good use..."

Liara's eyes twinkle mischievously. "Looking forward to it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. Last chapter of this story. I have started with a sequel, featuring the death of a major character :) Buttt... I write so slow nobody should hold their breath! Reviews very welcome.

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Cherishing their time together the two took a very long time soaping and washing each other. Simply enjoying the warm moments, wanting to be close to each other, happily exploring their differences and similarities.

The first time Miranda'd been with Liara had gone by in a spectacular blissful rush so she's taking her sweet time to wash every inch of the asari's body. Being this close to the blue alien is a delight. Sitting in the comfortable hot water, Liara between her spread legs she gently rubbed a soapy sponge over the asari's shoulders. The blue pebbled textured skin - so soft and intriguing! Just got to...

"Hey!" Liara yelped while scooting backwards, "Did you just pinch me?"

She grinned in embarrasment. "Erm, yes? I'm sorry Blue, my curiosity got the better of me. Last time was awesome but I got no chance to, ehm..."

"No chance to study the asari? Was that your very first time with anyone non-human?"

"Yes. And yes."

Trailing the sponge upwards on Liara's back she continued, "being part of Cerberus... any contact with aliens was frowned upon." Running her fingertips lightly over the shoulders in the direction of her crest she continued, "Your skin has this fascinating texture..."

"Well I don't mind you studying me a bit." Seductively purring, Liara's voice dropped an octave, "or studying me thoroughly. As long as you don't mind me doing the same."

"Ha! You already did," Miranda winked, "someone was watching me very closely a while back!"

Humming happily Liara tilted her head forward to expose her neck, encouraging her friend.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Miranda whispered, very carefully running her fingers through the lower ridges near Liara's neck, "on Illium I heard a commercial on crest care products and that was the moment I realized women and asari might not be all that different. Isn't that odd? From a commercial!" Laughing at herself she continued, "ever since that day I've been intrigued by them. Crests I mean, as well as asari. And now I definitely feel guilty being part of a human centered group for so long."

Liara turned around, laid a hand on Miranda's shoulder. Her deep blue gems peered into the bright diamonds of her friend. "Stop feeling guilty, please. The past is the past, we cannot change that. And apparently your relationship with aliens has... " the mirth in her voice was unmistakable, "improved." She laid her hands on Miranda's collarbones and nudged a bit closer to her friend. "Intrigued by crests heh? Good. Touch a bit higher, _a little_ more pressure."

A few minutes later the asari was a moaning, shivering mess. Miranda felt quite proud and smiled happily as she listened to the excited whimpers. The hot blue body squirmed against her own naked skin, Liara's erect, wet nipples fantastically pressing against her breasts. _Damn! I could get used to this..._

"Miri! Oh... please... slow down!"

 _Goddess... she's a natural - only Shepard's ever touched me like that! She knows very little about asari, but..._ It was amazing. Much better than she expected. Now she wanted more. Much more. She invitingly spread her legs and was not disappointed when Miranda snaked her hand down and trailed her fingertips over her sensitive inner thighs, making sure to brush against her outer lips.

"Oh!" The water seductively rippled when her hips instinctively jerked. Her swollen azure pulsed in response to the loving caress but found no friction, the gentle touches made her tremble with need.

"Mmm... let's get - " The asari picked up their toy and handed it to Miranda. She didn't care that she appeared eager. She only cared about having fun with this beautiful woman. She leaned back, arms resting on the wooden platform and sighed contently when she felt the big shaft on top of her sex, but noticed Miranda made no attempt to put it in. Instead the woman dragged the head of the cock up and down through her wet slit. Liara sucked in her breath and nudged her hips down, her folds kissed the large head, but in one swift motion Miranda whisked it away. The asari hissed in frustration. "Miri!"

"Mmm, yes?" She pretended not to notice Liara's urgency, casually playing with the cock before placing it against Liara's core. The asari moaned and bucked, but Miranda quickly removed the toy.

Liara stared at her friend, panting with need and expectation. "You're teasing me!" Her breathing increased, her heart beat in her chest. Being denied made her want it even more. Her azure throbbed with longing, wanted to be filled. "Please?"

Hearing the asari beg for sex sent a shiver through Miranda. She noticed the lust, the hot arousal in the young asari's eyes and almost felt sorry for her. _Almost._ But she was going to enjoy this game a little longer! "Try again, it's so slippery." She brushed against the asari's clit, ran the bulbed head through the quivering folds, only to pull away at the last possible moment.

"Oh Goddess!" Liara observed the wicked grin on her friend's lips but smiled despite her frustration. Her eyes met Miranda's and she noticed the unspoken question. _Yes_ , it was turning her on even more.

"Yes," she whispered, "I enjoy being teased."

Miranda leaned in and deeply kissed her friend. Their hot bodies trembled against each other, cherishing their naked warmth, their closeness, their wicked games. Miri's voice oozed sex, "same here. Let's enjoy together."

Laying both hands atop the woman's shoulders for support Liara encouraged, "I'd love it if you touched me..." Lust sparkled in Miri's eyes - hurrying to help she parted the smooth folds of Liara's azure and when the asari lowered herself, Miranda nudged the big cockhead into her friend's pussy.

"Yes..." Liara cried victoriously, enjoying the delicious, burning stretch inside her hips. The muscles of her arms flexed and she lifted herself, only to press down once more, taking another inch of the shaft, feeling Miranda's fingers scandalously helping, working the large cock deeper into her cunt. "Oh! It's big!"

"Go ahead blue," Miranda whispered, brushing against the asari's swollen clit, "don't hold back!"

Whimpering with need she moved in the water, fucking her pussy up and down the big toy. Her large breasts bounced in front of Miri's face, the human taking a deep blue nipple in her mouth and sucking harshly.

"Oh Goddess... " The hot water made circles of excitement around the asari who jerked and shivered, shamelessly taking her pleasure. "Feels so good!"

Her face buried in cleavage, Miri tried to look down past the swaying breasts to get a glimpse of the asari's hips. Using her fingers she could _feel_ Liara's cunt, she could _feel_ the big cock splitting her open, but she also enjoyed watching. With the young maiden still in the tub she couldn't see much. And she wanted to see it _all._

With a swift movement she whisked the toy away and gestured invitingly to the towels on the wooden platform, her deep dark eyes clouded with want desire. "Mmm, Blue?"

The loss of friction made Liara groan in frustration but when she got Miranda's intention she smiled, hurried to pull herself out of the tub. "No more teasing - I want you to fuck me."

Miranda was stunned. "Liara! I never expected you to use that word."

Liara's voice dripped with need. "What do you expect, teasing me like that? Besides, it's all Shepard's fault, she corrupted me."

They both laughed but Miranda's smile turned into a gasp as she watched the asari. Shining drops of water ran of her wet body as she sensually crawled forward on the towels, gracious curves seductively twisted and turned and when she leaned back on her elbows her full breasts gently swayed with the motion. She carefully planted her toes on Miranda's shoulders, completely opening herself.

Miranda's heart beat in her chest. Feeling fantastically decadent, she parted Liara's outer lips and pressed the large cockhead against the asari's wet core. Barely believing her eyes she carefully twisted, watching in fascination as the thick bulbed head sunk into Liara's tight pussy. An excited whimper escaped the asari; Miranda harshly bit her lower as she started to pump the head of the cock in and out of Liara's slick sex.

"Nghh..." Moaning incoherently the asari scandalously spread her legs even wider while grabbing a few strands of black hair. So tight, so hot, her body pulsed and her wetness covered the toy, Miranda's fingers. "Oh! Miri..."

"Just enjoy Blue. Damn you are beautiful..." She lowered herself and trailed tender kisses on Liara's inner thigh. The skin - so soft an inviting - Miranda cherished the wonderful sensation against her lips. She glanced to the right and perhaps she shouldn't have. The visual was stunning, and she could see it _all._ Just below Liara's swollen clit, her folds greedily clung to the slick cock when she pulled out and invitingly flared wide open when she pushed back in. The asari's exposed, wet sex glistened in the hot light.

"Fuck! That's lovely!" Miranda trembled in the waters of the tub. Her heartbeat sped up, her skin buzzed. She couldn't take her eyes of the tempting, soaking wet asari. She didn't want to.

 _I'm fucking her!_

It was almost unbelievable. They'd spend such a lovely day together, filled with fun surprises. And now it ended it in the best way she could imagine. She felt so damned grateful, felt light in the head as she observed the stunning asari. Bliss exploded in her veins and she planted a big kiss on Liara's shining wet pubic mound.

 _I'm actually fucking her!_

Tugging on the dark long hair, the maiden's voice was hoarse with excitement. "Miss... miss Lawson... changed your mind about asari?"

"Liara!" Miranda laughed wholeheartedly, "Don't be silly."

"Good... now go as deep as possible."

"It will be my pleasure. Actually... " Miranda sucked in her breath through her teeth. Could she ask?

"I'd love to see you on all fours."

Liara shivered as she heard the eagerness in the woman's voice. Miranda wanted her, wanted to see all of her. She made eye contact, her voice a liquid fire, "For you... gladly!" Quickly turning around she rested her forearms on the towels while she pushed her ass up in the air. She smiled when she heard Miranda's breath hitch in admiration, spread her legs a little wider to give the woman a good view of her swollen sex. She felt Miri's hand on her butt, stroking, appreciating, and at last she felt the thick shaft, sliding in, stretching her, filling her, setting her hips on fire. "Yesss..." A satisfied groan escaped her. _This_ was what she needed, what she longed for. "Feels good, feels so good!"

Miranda held on to the wonderful curves and trembled as she felt the heat radiating from the asari. _She asked deep... !_ Biting her lower lip, she intently watched as she pushed the cock as far as it would go, and then tried to twist it even deeper.

Liara mewled in appreciation. She had waited a long time to be so thoroughly filled and she shivered in delight as her stretched pussy clenched around the big cock, so hot, so very deep. "Miri..." she cried breathlessly, "I wan to get fucked! Fuck me!"

She lowered her head onto the towels and her hand slipped around, pulling on her ass cheek, desperate to open herself even more. Miranda fucked her in a bold, overwhelming rhythm and for an intense minute the only sounds heard were the asari's high-pitched needy whimpers and the provocative, alluring noises of their sex.

The human snuck her left hand under the trembling hips, lubricated two fingers with Liara's overflowing, hot juices and gently massaged the asari's clit. She rolled the tiny bud between her wet fingers and knew she made the right decision when Liara's excited breathing hitched.

"Yes! My clit... I'm so hot!"

Liara was completely lost. The pure pleasure she was feeling, ass up in the air, her azure filled and her clit stimulated was too much. Her hips bucked and she desperately fisted the towels. "So - so close."

"Don't hold back." Miranda panted. She buried the wet cock deep inside the young asari's cunt, then abruptly tilted her head -

 _What was that feeling?_ As if Liara sat right next to her... Desire not her own shot through her mind and her body jerked in the tub. "Damn!"

Eyes dark as the night the asari frantically looked over her shoulder, "I need... oh!"

Arching her back in an impossible angle the asari moaned as huge waves of pleasure washed her away. Her soaked body writhed and twisted on the towels, she intensely pulsed with the force of her orgasm. "Miranda... nghh..."

Swaying lightly, Miranda whimpered. She _couldn't_ feel her body! No - she felt _both_ their bodies... was she standing up, or was she on all fours?

It didn't matter anymore. Immense pleasure exploded in her brain as she was overwhelmed by the asari's ecstasy. She screamed out in a warped mix of delight and surprise, "Liara!" Needing both hands to remain upright, she desperately clung to the asari's hips while her body pulsed, squirmed with the beat of her orgasm.

The asari curled her toes and moaned as she bucked, feeling her pussy clenching around the large shaft. Her mind flared like a raging sun - it felt like eternity before she noticed her surroundings again.

When she finally collapsed on the platform her stomach muscles twitched with small aftershocks. After a full minute she sat up, grabbed the human's hand, her voice a warm grateful whisper. "That was fantastic thank you."

Miranda was panting heavily, she still couldn't believe what had just happened. "I'm... you..." She needed a few more moments to compose herself, then kissed the deep blue hand. "You realize I could feel...?"

The asari slid into the tub and cast her eyes down. "I know. It was not my intention but I couldn't control it any longer. It won't happen again."

Miranda gently tilted the young asari's chin, making eye contact. "Yes I was shocked. Yes that was very unexpected. But feeling you - feeling _us_ like that was... extraordinary. Twice you've been in my head and twice it's been... great." Miranda blushed, surprising herself - was she _really_ saying this? "I wouldn't mind to try that once more."

Shock and happiness colored her voice as Liara faced the woman. "That's... that's good to know. Thank you. The meld is an integral part of being asari, it's almost impossible to ignore."

Miranda pulled the asari close and softly kissed the warm blue lips. "Don't ignore who you are. _Please_ be yourself around me. That was a wonderful feeling. A big surprise - yes - but wonderful!"

"Then I won't hold back Miss Lawson - you sure know how to make me feel welcome!"

"I try, I try," Miranda grinned in a playful tone, "but I usually don't have sex on the first date!"

Liara fully embraced the woman, hugging her close in the comforting hot waters. "Well I am glad you made an exception."

"You were impossible to resist my dear friend. You know that, right?"

Touching her lips with her index finger the asari appeared genuinely puzzled. "I seem to have that effect on human females. I wonder what's the cause?"

Miranda's laugh bounced off the tiled walls. "Easy! You're incredibly sexy."

Liara grinned in appreciation and tightened her hold on the woman. "Thank you. And likewise... " Her mouth found Miranda's again and the two kissed tenderly.

"Blue..." Miranda whispered suggestively when their lips parted, "shall we... together?"

Liara nodded, smiling. "Shall we head to your bedroom?"

* * *

The two women helped each other get dry and once they got to the comfortably warm bedroom Miranda ignited a few purple candles on the nightstand. The flowery smell of the candles mixed with the scent of fresh sheets but Liara barely noticed it - she wanted her friend.

"Lay down!" Her lips curled in an naughty smile and she pushed Miranda onto the large bed. Crawling like a jaguar Liara drove her prey backwards, when Miranda's shoulders hit the the wooden backboard the asari sat back on her knees to admire the sight.

"You're staring," Miranda accused a few seconds later, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"I am."

Her skin looked creamy and rich in the warm light from the candles, her hair golden black and her eyes—they appeared like stars at night. Liara swallowed, captivated by the view. "Goddess you are beautiful!" Miranda slowly folded her arms behind her head and Liara hummed happily, delighted by the sight of the lush breasts displayed so beautifully for her. Reaching out she appreciatively rolled them in her hands, massaging the soft curves before flicking her thumbs over the nipples. She noticed them stiffen in response and suddenly her patience evaporated - she needed to claim this beauty. "Miri, "my turn?" She picked up their toy and suggestively trailed her fingers across Miranda's inner thighs.

Miranda nodded with an excited smile on her face. This was what she was hoping for, this was exactly what she had imagned. "Oh yes please..." She blushed lightly when she recognised the yearning in her own voice. As she pulled the asari on top of her in a warm embrace she shivered in anticipation. "Gladly!"

The first thing Liara noticed, Miranda's hair smelled like vanilla, her skin sweet seduction. Lowering her mouth, Liara licked the enticing skin, following the line of Miranda's collarbone. She did not resist kneading the stunning full breasts while her index finger played with the stiff tip. Her breath hitched as she examined the sensual orbs intently, admiring the contrast between the ivory skin and the warm pink nipples. "Perfect," she murmured before taking a nipple in her mouth, excitedly rolling the erect bud between her lips. Miranda whimpered softly and arched into her - something clicked in the asari's brain. No longer gentle, she sucked harshly while her hands passionately massaged the large breasts. She heard Miranda's breathing increase - the two made eye contact while Liara excitedly licked the very wet nipple.

Miranda shivered with pleasure as she watched, the asari sucking hard on her nipple, her tongue twisting and lapping. Liara's hands were all over her tits, rolling, squeezing, cupping the hot flesh. Miranda never wanted this to end. "Damn! That is... " A powerful wet rush surged though her and she felt hot liquid spill from her sex. "Oh... I need you. Right now."

Miranda stuffed large pillows behind her back and leaned on them as she spread her long legs. Pulling up her knees she eagerly watched the young maiden settling between her thighs, dragging the head of the cock through her slit, ensuring it was properly lubricated. A wonderful depraved feeling filled her when she touched her own soaked pussy, spreading her fleshy outer folds, inviting her friend to fuck her. She moaned, feeling Liara nudge the fat bulbed head past her ring of muscle.

Her voice was pure lust. "Yes - shove it in!"

Liara groaned with desire, her soft blue eyes taking in the naked woman in front of her. She could hardly believe it. Bunched together between her outstretched arms, Miranda's big tits seemed to overflow, shining wet from her tongue. The woman held her pussy wide open, the white toy in Liara's hands sticking out from inbetween the pink inner lips. "Oh... " marveling at the sight she slowly twisted, screwed the cock into the giving flesh of Miri's cunt, watching it slide deeper and deeper. Checking quickly if her friend was okay, she rapidly thrust in and out, her own arousal shooting though her.

Miranda shivered and bucked her hips to meet Liara's thrusts. "Damn!" Still she held her core open wide, treasuring the slick shaft against her trembling fingers. Yes. Like that. Deep. She marveled at the fullness, moaning softly as she urged her body to take it all.

She stared at Liara. The young asari had already given her so much pleasure, even more than that, she had freely given friendship and warmth. Feeling deeply grateful Miranda touched a deep blue hand. She had told the truth - she felt a magnetic, sensual attraction to to this heavenly creature. Their eyes met and Miranda wished to return all that pleasure, to give her friend all of herself. She stretched out her hand... "Come here you!"

Liara smiled, leaned forward and they embraced for a deep, longing kiss. Both of them were panting slightly when their lips parted and the asari fondly touched Miri's cheek. "So good to be with you." She sat herself right in front of her friend, their ankles touching. The asari gently pulled the double ended toy free of Miranda's sex and it released with a soft, wet pop.

Panting with wicked anticiption she flipped it over and ran the wet end through her swollen folds. She felt fantastically decadent - the big cock, warm, shining wet with Miranda's juices was greedily accepted by her hips and she gasped as she worked it inside. "Oh!" Reaching out she took Miri's waist, pulling the human even closer and angled her left leg over Miranda's upper thigh, locking their warm bodies together. Their eyes met and the promise of hot, uncontrolled sex left Liara dizzy with expectation."I want to fuck you..."

Together, warm like lovers, they held the toy as Miranda inched forward, pressing her cunt against the cockhead, wet folds opening wide. Liara's hand trembled as she gently pushed, but there was no need to be careful, she felt and saw Miri's dripping pussy hungrily swallow the fat, bulbed head. "Goddess you're wet!"

As in a dream, Liara bucked her hips forward, once, twice, again and again. She clenched her muscles tight around the shaft, making sure it was pumping into her friend. She mewled. Despite her strong grip, the slick cock nudged itself deeper and deeper inside her own throbbing azure. Looking at Miranda she realized the woman was matching her thrusts and they moved as one, driving, fucking each other, taking and sharing pleasure in an orgy of wet flesh. "Yes! That's good - keep pushing, keep going!"

Miranda shook with desire, moaning as she felt the large cock turning snugly within her, touching her, filling her in the most delicious way. She closed her eyes, unable to think, unable to ignore the scorching desire hammering in her brain.

"Liara... !" Her cry was primal, hungry, shameless. "Fuck me!"

A sheen of sweat covered her upper body, her hips bucked, twisted, one hand pulling on the asari's waist, urging her even closer. Her pussy shivered, pulsed, a spurt of hot liquid landed on the asari's pubic mound, her thigh. Miranda barely noticed, especially when Liara hit _that_ spot on her inner wall. "Damn!" Her eyes flew open. "You're gonna make me..."

The asari smiled, reached out and rubbed Miri's clit while she strained herself to pump even harder. She penetrated deeply, passionately, yearning to give pleasure. "I want to see you come."

Miranda felt her pussy ripple around the large shaft, so hard, so hot, so firmly embedded within herself. Her release gushed through her naked body as she cried out, "I'm coming! Fuck me!"

Liara couldn't imagine anything hotter. Flushed with excitement she felt her friend tremble, felt Miri's wet body as she orgasmed. "Goddes!" A rush of sensation shot through her head, her sex, her body. Her skin damp from sweat, Liara tightly held Miranda's leg and bucked her hips forward, her pussy delicously stretched, so tight, so deep. Her wet slit brushed against Miri's cunt, her clit.

"Oh!"

She couldn't believe it. The toy was completely buried inside their excited bodies. She moved and felt Miri's dripping heat rubbing against her wet azure. "Miranda!"

Gyrating, bucking, she excitedly fucked her friend, treasuring the slick, hot sensations. Urgent need overwhelmed her, her eyes turned black and she felt Miri's heartbeat.

Miranda moaned. Still half dazed from her climax she gasped in delight as the maiden shamelessly twisted her hips, rubbing their wet slits together in a scandalous, magical sensation. The feeling, the visual were stunning - her body throbbed in response, urging her on. "Go ahead - fuck my pussy! I love it when you fuck me! This is so much more than... "

Her words were cut off when she felt Liara's body closer than ever, merging with her own. The asari's lust filled her brain, doubling her excitement and Miranda cried, sobbing in delight. "Liara...!"

Whimpering with need Liara felt the large cock filling her completely, touching every hot nerve inside her cunt. Miranda's hot sex rubbing against her own was an unbelievable feeling, hot as hell. "Oh! Don't stop, don't ever stop!" Holding onto Miranda's waist she bucked forward, giving as much as she was getting. She fought for control but her pussy tightened, milking the shaft, fighting to hold it deep inside her as her juices spilled around it.

Taking ragged breaths they made eye contact as their hips burned, eagerly fucking each other in a scandalous celebration of hot lust.

It was too much. She needed to come. Her body ached for release and she desperately held on to Miri's leg, grinding their centers together in a wild, unbridled rhythm. "I need it! Fuck me!"

Miranda didn't need encouragement. Her hips rolled, angling, trying to twist her clitoris against Liara's, crying out when she was succesful. "Oh!" Again, again, rubbing their ultra-sensitive flesh together, moaning in Delight when she felt _everything_ reflected, feeling every inch of Liara smoking hot body. She knew, she _felt_ they were going to come together.

"Perfect..." Liara whimpered, swaying, letting herself be fucked, embracing the immense pleasure.

Raw, scandalous need blazed between their naked, wet bodies. Joined minds, joined sex, melting together in pure ecstasy.

Miranda didn't know where it started, and it was impossible to tell where it would end. All she knew, all she felt was Liara. Only Liara, loving, giving, moaning, coming. Boundless pleasure filled them, rocked them as they squirmed and shivered on the bed, sharing, desperately clinging to each other.

* * *

The new hour found them in a content, satisfied embrace. They'd pulled a thin sheet over their naked bodies now that the heat of sex had faded. Most candles had burned themselves out, but two kept going strong and illuminated the room in a warm haze. Liara gently kissed her friend, while lazily rubbing Miranda's hip. "Are you sure I can stay for the night?"

Miranda wove her fingers through Liara's and pressed a small kiss on the back of the deep blue hand. "Of course. I want you to stay." Having Liara in her bed felt fantastic, she was not ready to see her leave. She draped a long leg over Liara's, slowly sliding up, cherishing the contact between their hot skin. "Stay. I'm making bacon and eggs for breakfast."

Liara giggled. She touched Miranda's leg, caressed the fantastic soft calf muscles, finally placing her palm flat on Miri's taut abdomen. "There must be a leak in my organization, you found my one weakness."

Miranda laughed and stared deep into Liara's dark blue diamonds. The candle light reflected in the asari's eyes and Miranda swallowed. Liara was pure magic. Could she hold her a little longer? With both hands she softly pressed Liara's hand on her belly. "I love... I like you. A lot. Please stay?"

The asari clearly heard the longing in the human's voice. She closed her eyes and smiled, then looked at Miranda in a new light. _What if this is not a one time thing? She's very dear to me, and Jane's very fond of her as well._

She leaned in and they tenderly kissed, pressing their warm bodies together. "I'll stay. Let's see what the morning brings."

 _End._

* * *

 _***Preview!_

" _What?_ Are you sure? She's dead?"

"Absolutely. Very dead."

"Liara, that's nuts. How come I haven't I heard about it, or read it on the extranet?"

"That's quite a long story. Are you doing something tonight?"

"No, I... I had no plans."

"Okay. Would you like to come over to the Normandy? I'll cook us a real asari dinner, and tell you all about Omega."

"That sounds nice. I would like that."

"Good. And Miranda?"

"Yes?"

"Wear something nice. So I can peel you out of it."

"Oh... ehm, yes."


End file.
